


Old Friends

by DaisyDoo



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Daring is still a vapid jerk rn, I can’t name things for shit, LGBTQ Character, Minor cursing, Modern AU, Multi, No fairytales, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo
Summary: Lizzie Hearts life was going great.She was dating her long time crush Daring Charming, she was now popular, and she had a group of great friends.Things were perfect.Until Lizzie’s old best friend Kitty Cheshire comes back into town, and her life starts to unravel.
Relationships: Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland (eventually), Bunny Blanc/Courtly Jester (Former), C.A Cupid/Blondie Lockes (minor), Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood (minor), Daring Charming/Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming/Rosabella Beauty (eventually), Darling Charming/Apple White, Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts, Madeline "Maddie" Hatter/Raven Queen, Sparrow Hood/Duchess Swan(minor)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Lizzie Hearts

It was a perfect morning in Ever After, and Lizzie was waking up to the _very_ loud cuckoo-clock that Maddie Hatter had set up in her room. 

“Maddie!!” Lizzie shouted turning over on her side and covering her ears with her pillow. Maddie popped in through the door with a big smile on her face “Wake up sleepy head! It’s almost time for tea time!” Lizzie stared furrowing her brow “You mean breakfast?” Maddie shrugged “Potato tomato!” Maddie said with a giggle. Lizzie opened her mouth to correct Maddie but Maddie was already skipping down the hallway.   
  
The Hatters had such a strange way of living but it was endearing almost. 

_almost_

Ever since Lizzie had started living with the Hatters she had to get use to so many new things.

Lizzie’s mother had been deemed ineligible to take care of Lizzie, due to her decreasing mental health and increasing paranoia. So Maddie and her father had very graciously taken her in while her mother got help, and even if Lizzie missed her mother dearly, she couldn’t be more grateful for Maddie’s families help.

Doesn’t mean she never got annoyed with them though. 

—————

After Maddie and Lizzie were finished getting ready they said goodbye to Mr.Hatter and we’re on their way out the door. 

“Me and Alistair were gonna go to Bunny’s so we can walk her to school. She’s been a bit blue since her and Courtly’s breakup.Wanna come?” Maddie said pointing in the direction of Bunny’s house. 

Lizzie frowned and shook her head “Sorry! Darings picking me up today!” She felt bad but what could she do? She couldn’t abandon Daring!   
  
Maddie shrugged with a “Alrighty then! Cya later alligator!” And she turned to the direction of Bunny’s house and skipped off. 

Lizzie gave a small wave as she watched Maddie run off, before turning to the front of the drive way and waiting. Daring should be here any minute! 

So she waited. 

And waited 

_And_ _waited_

After what felt like hours, Daring wasn’t here yet. School was starting soon and Lizzie was fearing she’d be late. 

Finally, she heard the sound of Daring car pulling up.   
  
Lizzie sighed with relief “Daring! Where were you?!” She exclaimed, opening the side door of the car and getting in the passengers seat. Daring barely looked up from the mirror he was brandishing in his other hand. “Oh yes sorry dear, I was just having a very hard time getting my hair perfect, for today.” He brushing his fingers through his hair. Lizzie smiled, well tried to smile through the frustration she was feeling. This was just one of Darings quirks. It was fine. She responded with a “oh! Of course love. I understand.” And with that, they were gone. 

—————

After what felt like a death ride (Due to Daring driving with one arm because he refused to let go of his mirror) they reached the gates of Ever After High. 

As they walked through the doors Lizzie felt like a queen. Everyone was staring at her and Daring and she loved it. She loved being the center of attention finally. People liked her! 

That was until Blondie ran past them her girlfriend Cupid following her with phone in hand recording. “Let’s get a look at Ever After High’s hottest couple!” 

Lizzie and Daring turned unsurprised to see Darings sister Darling Charming. 

With Apple White holding her hand. 

And Daring looked at them with the most disgust she had seen.

Before Lizzie, Daring and Apple were the most popular couple at Ever After. They had been dating since they were children, and they had all of Ever After High wrapped around their fingers. 

That was until Apple choked on an apple at a party. And Daring couldn’t preform CPR. 

Instead his sister Darling stepped in and saved Apple. 

And that was the beginning of the end. 

Apple and Darling grew closer and with that Daring grew more bitter. 

And then Apple came out as a lesbian. 

And to rub salt in the wound, she said she was in love with Darling. 

Daring barely talked to them now. Actively avoiding his sister at home, and completely cutting Apple out. Lizzie couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t exactly Apples fault she liked girls. 

But Lizzie went along with it anyway. And Lizzie and Daring found comfort in eachother. They actually had more in common than you would think. And it wasn’t long before feelings grew, and now the two were here. 

And Lizzie couldn’t be more happy. 

Atleast, she thinks. 

Daring turned his face “C’mon Lizzie, we shouldn’t have to watch any of _this”_ and he and Lizzie left, sinking deeper into the hallway away from the crowd around the two girls. Eventually classes started and they separated until lunch.   
  


—————

The day was over and now Daring and Lizzie were sitting under the trees in front of Ever After kissing eachother. The two were interrupted when they heard a very annoyed “Daring.” 

They looked up from where they were sitting to see Rosabella Beauty. “You’re late for your tutoring session.” 

Daring rolled his eyes “Oh please Rosabella, I don’t even want those classes my parents just got them for me.” 

Rosabella just grumbled “Daring. If you don’t get you’re ass off the ground and away from your girlfriend for once, I’ll make you get up.”   
  
Daring stuck out his tongue “Oh really?” 

Rosabella just raised her eyebrow before suddenly grabbing Daring arm and dragging him off. 

“H-hey!! I didn’t actually mean it as a challenge!” Daring shouted, but Rosabella ignored him and soon Daring was far away and all Lizzie could hear was him whining as Rosabella tugged him along. 

Lizzie sighed, with Daring gone she didn’t have anything to do! Until her phone dinged and she had a text from Alistair. He had asked her if she wanted to come to the nearest café to see him Maddie, and Bunny. Apparently, Bunny was still feeling down and their attempts to cheer her up weren’t working. Lizzie grabbed her bag and headed in the direction of the cafe.   
  


—————

Lizzie opened the door and walked into the cafe being greeted with the pleasant smell of cinnamon. She scanned the cafe until she saw her friends sitting at a table in the back. Alistair noticed and waved her over, and Lizzie noticed that Bunny did look particularly blue. 

Lizzie sat down at their table with a smile “hey Bunny! How you feeling?” Bunny stared up sadly smiling in return “oh! I’m uh doing okay....this drinks nice” she said quietly taking a sip of her almost full drink. 

The group gave eachother concerned looks. This wasn’t like Bunny. 

After around an hour of futile attempts to make the girl smile, Lizzie thought about leaving.   
  
That was until Maddie noticed someone. 

“Is that-who I think it is?!” She said excitedly “Why, it’s Kitty Cheshire!!” Lizzies heart dropped. Before anyone could say anything Maddie was loudly shouting “Kitty! Kitty over here!!!” Kitty turned around and Lizzie saw the unmistakable grin of her friend she knew so long ago. 

Kitty took her drink from the barista, not seemingly minding the scene Maddie had made to get her attention. She plopped down on a seat next to Lizzie “Well! I wonder who you people are.” Kitty said with a smirk. 

Bunny finally seemed to crack a smile “Kitty, what’re you doing here?” Kitty chuckled “Long story short mom couldn’t afford the place in Wonderland anymore. So we moved back here. Cheaper.” Kitty looked back at the rest of the group “Buuuut enough about me. What’s got you down Buns?” Bunny sighed “Me and Courtly broke up.”

Kitty nodded seemingly surprised at the news “Aw bummer. It’s okay Bunny, Courtly was kinda a bitch anyway.” Bunny seemed to freeze up at that comment. And there was more silence after 

Finally Kitty spoke up again “Any what else did I miss?” Maddie slammed her hand on the table “ooo! I wanna tell!” She said with a grin “Apple White is a lesbian!” Kitty stared before laughing “Man! I knew it.” Alistair quirked his head in confusion “how?” Kitty shrugged “Eh, it’s a lesbian thing. We can sorta sense eachother. You wouldn’t understand.” Alistair seemed to have an offended look before he was interrupted 

“Um on that note, I’m dating Daring Charming!” Lizzie said happily. Kitty seemed to be more surprised at that “ _Daring Charming_ that pompous asshole? Dude can barely keep his eyes on the road!” 

Lizzie huffed “He is not pompous and he is not an asshole! You just don’t know him.” Kitty rolled her eyes “I don’t _need_ to know him Lizzie. It’s all over his face, literally, he has a mirror everywhere.” 

Lizzie was fuming. How dare she talk about Daring like that! Kitty had no judgements to make about being an asshole, when last time she checked Kitty was the one who egged headmaster Grimms house! O-or-

Lizzie thoughts were cut off when Maddie finally tried to calm things down “You guys wanna hear about this cool duck I saw?” 

“Go kid.” Kitty said. Also still obviously irritated by the argument that had just started.   
  


Lizzie and listened. But her mind still thought about the argument. 10 minutes in and Lizzie and Kitty had fought. Having Kitty around again was going to be yet another thing to get use to. 


	2. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty realizes Ever After has changed more than she thought.

Kitty walked through the doors of Ever After High desperate to get away from her friends.

She had agreed to walk with Bunny and Alistair to school after Alistair had practically begged her to. 

_Its not like she actually wanted to go_

When Kitty had started walking with her friends though, she realized a lot of the stories they had to tell she didn’t know. So she was forced to listen to her friends chattering about stories she wasn’t their for. 

_Whatever._

“I have to go find my locker.” Kitty said, trying to find any excuse to get away from her talkative friends. “Oh okay!” Bunny said with a soft smile waving as Kitty shuffled off. 

As Kitty went to find her locker she noticed even more strange sights. Was that Cerise with Cedar Wood? Or Faybelle Thorn with Briar Beauty? 

The worse one was when Lizzie walked in with Maddie and immediately ran up to Daring. They were all over each other.

it made Kitty sick. 

She chose to ignore it. 

She turned around finding her locker, she fiddled around with the lock for a minute 

“Dammit” she mumbled, becoming increasingly frustrated with the fact her locker wouldn’t open. 

“Need any help?” She heard a voice from behind her.

Kitty whirled around coming face to face with another girl. She had long pink hair, and piercing blue green eyes, sometimes just looking at a girl made Kitty remember how gay she was. 

“I had problems with the lockers to when I first came” she said with a giggle “are you new?” She asked. 

Kitty grumbled “Uh yeah, kinda.” The girl smiled “I remember what it was like being new to” she put her hand out “I’m Cupid.” 

“Kitty.” Kitty said regaining her confidence back. Cupid nodded “I think I’ve heard of you before, your friends with Lizzie right?”

Kitty mumbled “You could say.” Cupid suddenly got very excited “Oh yay! Me and Lizzie are holding a talent show soon and we want to get auditions. I’m sure you would be great!” Cupid said suddenly grabbing a flyer from her bag and handing it to Kitty. Kitty raised a brow “You and Lizzie?” Cupid nodded “Lizzie’s head of the drama department.”   
  
Kitty couldn’t say she was surprised. Lizzie always loved that stuff. Though she was more invested in the costume side of things. 

Kitty smirked “I’ll be there.” 

Cupid grinned “oh wonderful!” She clapped her hands “Now about that locker business.” She said walking up to Kittys locker and playing with it. Suddenly the locker flew open 

“Thanks” Kitty said, mischievous smirk still on her face. Cupid didn’t seem to notice.

”Your welcome! Auditions are tomorrow after school at 3:00 don’t be late!” Cupid said sauntering off. 

Kitty smiled to herself as she grabbed her books. This would be a fun week after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updating took me so long haven’t felt very motivated to write. And sorry this chapter is short, kinda needed it for the context of the story, next update should be much longer.


	3. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty causes chaos.

Kitty stared around at the people she was surrounded by. She was stuck backstage with a bunch of kids she either didn’t know or didn’t remember her. 

_The things I do for fun_ she thought.

While wandering the area Kitty saw Cupid. 

_That’s weird I thought she was judging_

Kitty walked up to the girl tapping her shoulder “hey C-“ the girl whipped around with a squeak and Kitty realized it wasn’t Cupid at all.  
  
“Sorry I thought you were someone else-“ Kitty said awkwardly. Suddenly feeling very stupid. The girl didn’t even have the same length of hair. 

“I-it’s okay” the girl said quietly. Kitty nodded “uhhh I haven’t seen you here before. Are you new?” The girl nodded “I’m an exchange student. My names Meeshel.” 

Kitty nodded about to open her mouth when the girls name was called. “I have to go!” The girl said, suddenly nervous. Kitty watched her walk up to the stage. “Break a leg!” She shouted, but she couldn’t tell if the girl heard her or not. 

“That’s Meeshel” Kitty suddenly heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Raven Queen. 

Raven had never been popular among most students. People were scared of her, mostly because her mother was the ex mayor of town, and her mother was not popular when it came to it. 

Ravens mother, Eviana ended up getting taken out of office and was replaced by Snow White. 

Snow Whites intentions were dubious, but she at least didn’t actively try to hurt the citizens of Ever After. 

“Yeah I know” Kitty responded sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes “Still witty as ever Kitty” 

_Raven remembered her?_

of course she did. Kitty was hardly forgettable. 

“Some things never change” Kitty said with a sly grin “What’re you doing here?” 

Raven chuckled “I was about to ask the same thing” Kitty shrugged “Cupid asked me. Might as well see the chaos” 

Raven gave a curious stare, but seemed to choose to ignore it “I’m playing my guitar.” Raven said casually “I also want to shove it in Sparrows face that I’m better at guitar than him” Raven said with a smirk. 

Kitty nodded “Serves him right. Someone’s gotta put that asshole in his place” 

_Put him in his place_

Kitty grinned “I have to go do something” Kitty said. Before wandering off. 

This would be fun.   
  


—————

Lizzie was onstage checking to see if the sound on stage was up to par. She was there before Cupid or Apple had arrived. 

_A good club president is always early_ she told herself. 

Suddenly the doors to the auditorium opened and revealed Apple White. 

Apple White was one of the only people in drama club. And she was by far one of the most popular. 

“What are you doing here?” Lizzie asked, she could’ve sworn she was an hour early. 

Apple stared “Oh! I thought I’d get here early to set everything up. Looks like you beat me to it though” Apple said giving an awkward laugh. 

Lizzie opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it. 

No. This was the girl that broke Darings heart! She humiliated him. Lizzie was supposed to stand by her boyfriends side. Not interact with his ex! 

So Lizzie shut her mouth and turned her head snobbishly. Silently going back to checking the microphones. 

Apple frowned. There was more quiet before Lizzie heard Apple speak again “Can I help you?” Lizzie jumped, Apple was suddenly much closer to her. Lizzie turned and thought for a minute. Before signing and nodding her head. Still not saying a word to Apple. 

There was more uncomfortable silence before Apple spoke “Lizzie....let Daring know I don’t hate him. I really do want the best for him.” Lizzie was quiet again. Thinking about it. What was she supposed to make of that? Apple wasn’t supposed to feel bad! She was a bitch. Someone who hurt people.

At least thats what Daring told her. 

Lizzie looked away “fine.” She spat out. 

She would most definitely not be telling him that.

—————

After a half an hour, Cupid came with Blondie (Who was going to be recording the auditions for her web show) the students who wanted to audition flooded in. 

Well there weren’t enough students to flood but it was enough for Lizzie to be happy. 

After a few mediocre acts Sparrow Hood was next to audition. 

“This is a song for the love of my life Duchess Swan!!” He shouted. Duchess rolled her eyes hiding her face behind her hands. 

But when Sparrow started his song his guitar was all out of tune. Sparrow made a face “hold on” he grumbled angrily playing with the side of the guitar. “Alright I think I fixed it!” He said proud of himself strumming the guitar again.

It was still wrong. “What the hell!” Sparrow shouted looking around “Who the fuck messed with my guitar!”

There was silence. Finally Cupid spoke “Okay Sparrow, your time is up! We’ll get back to you” Cupid said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

Sparrow sneered stomping off the stage.

Lizzie was fuming. She knew _exactly_ who did this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Not very motivated with Old Friends atm. Determined to finish though. Also I know NOTHING about guitars so idk of what Kitty did is possible but it’s fiction so.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie goes to have a talk with Kitty.

Lizzie bolted out of the auditorium. How dare Kitty do this! Almost ruin her whole show. 

Okay well she didn’t almost ruin the whole show. Just Sparrows audition. Still the nerve! 

Lizzie stomped over to the woods at the end of Ever After High. “Kitty!!” She shouted Kitty loved these damn woods. She had to be here. 

After some more yelling and searching Lizzie heard a voice in the trees. 

“Miss me?” A snarky voice said. Lizzie whipped her head up towards the trees to see Kitty perched upon a branch. “I’m honored” She said with a grin. 

Lizzie scowled “Kitty! I need to talk to you. Get down.” Kitty shook her head “I actually quite like it up here” Lizzie furrowed her brows “Get down!!” Kitty rolled her eyes leaping off the branch and onto the floor gracefully. 

_Lizzie forgot how agile she was_

Kitty crossed her arms “What do you want to talk about?” She said her voice laced with irritation.   
  
_She was irritated_

Lizzie stomped her foot “You know what I’m angry about!!” 

Kitty tapped her chin “do I?” Lizzie balled up her fist. She was playing innocent. 

“You ruined Sparrows show!” She screamed. Kitty raised an eyebrow “And why do you care?” 

Lizzie opened her mouth but shut it. _Why was she mad?_

Lizzie turned her head “You humiliated him!” Kitty rolled her eyes “Sparrow humiliates himself”

“You didn’t have to make it worse! We lost an act because of you!” Lizzie yelled throwing her arms around angrily. Kitty shrugged nonchalantly “Like Sparrows guitar playing is that good.” Lizzie stared, how could Kitty not care? 

Lizzie took a deep breath in her nose “An acts an act. And you ruined it.” Kitty put her hands up in defeat “Okaaaay I’ll stop with the pranks.” 

Lizzie was surprised “Really?” Kitty then laughed “No, but I promise I won’t mess with your little talent show.” 

Lizzie could feel the anger rising in herself again but she tried to keep herself calm “fine” she said through gritted teeth

Kitty smirked “Good!” She said before her phone rang “Oh it’s my mom! Toodles!” She said walking away with a wave. 

Lizzie just stood there gobsmacked 

_Since when does Kitty say toodles?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like half this chapter and then accidentally deleted it god have mercy on me. Sorry for the very short chapter, I’m not the best at serialization.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a lot of exposition so I’m sorry about that. And sorry if some scenes go a bit fast or sound awkward, dialogue isn’t my strong suite so it’s hard to keep scenes going.


End file.
